User blog:Swordzmanp236/Outros, Part Deux: This Is the Part Where I Dish All I Know (So Far)
Not much of a following when there's no controversy, but at least I got the big fish to bite on the outro observation. Really good ideas there. Figured I'd use the power of eidetic memory to fill in those "special" outros. *Season enders are pretty clear-cut; both episodes to date have put on a "show within a show" to let you know the end cometh. I'm not going to count those as the Announcer doesn't make himself known in these episodes, apart from his intros. *The Napoleonic War: He really doesn't make a big splash here, but finishes the battle with a "barbershop sound check". No idea what he's trying to spoof. You might be able to see the two Napoleons passing each other. *War of the Wizards: Dumbledore and his student fly around the screen, logo chasing the broomstick *"Mister" Mayhem: The chase is on, but what's he running from? *Vader/Hitler II: He lets off a sneeze to make clear Season 2 is underway, but that's about it. *Spartan Slugfest: He caught the beat. *Battle of the Bros: Announcer gets some rhythm. Again. *Rocker Rumble: Michael Jackson spoofed by epic "hee-hee" *Bombshell Brawl: I had to strain for this one, but think about the movement of a snake being charmed from a vase, or of Jeannie the djinn from the '60's-'70's sitcom "I Dream of Jeannie". *Tech Throwdown: More rockin' rhythm section. Nice! *The Freddie/Frank Flap: Announcer starts a call-and-response, à la Queen *Tangle of the Time Travelers: The famous Time Loop *East Beats West (or vice versa): The flute from The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly gets thrown in the outro, but does anybody spot a tumbleweed, too? *Detective Dust-up: Batman theme, AND the signature spin, right outta the '60's (Credit to a commenter here; you've got sharp senses, bud!) *Clash of the Holiday Titans: A menorah-like arrangement of candles and gifts gets blown out, one-by-one, to nine bells. *Lover's Quarrel: The end may be "censored", but he knows what's up, and lets out an "Ohh yeah!" as a sparkly heart is drawn around the logo. *The Baseball and Bicycle Brawl: Some cheer to the ad-hoc tune of "Let's Go Team" *Power Battle: Everything electrified. *Komposer Kombat: So, he wants to dubstep--and he does. *Femme Fatale Face-Off: Spoof of a Miley Cyrus video in which she gets "copied". Logo does the same *Artistic Altercation: Painted-in outro *The SI Smackdown: Another rhythmic sendoff, that sort of reminds Yours Truly of "Sweet Georgia Brown" or another catchy sports beat ("SGB" is the song with all the whistling mostly used for basketball stuffs). *Christmas Carol Redux: Spooked! I swear he has to have seen a ghost. *Attack of the A-MCs: Zombie raid! They got the Announcer! Quick, kill 'em!! But the Announcer and the logo reanimate as undead. *Superhero Showdown: It's epic, epic, and away in a spin on Superman's famous take-off mantra. *Mystery Writer Mêlée: Our Announcer runs off after hearing a blood-curdling scream, then checks to see whether the coast is clear (I imagine he's peering around a door). *Scientist Scrap: Somewhere in space, our Announcer can be seen orbiting a planet. On another note, it's amazing that the English language has well over a dozen terms to describe a fight. Your friendly neighborhood trivia buff, Swordzman Category:Blog posts